Odd Couple
by kumacannon
Summary: Terezi Pyrope: A student attending a special boarding school for people with disabilities. Looking for someone outside campus to become friend with, or possible fall in love with. Karkat Vantas: An short-tempered Senior attending Alternia High School, the local High School. Having be paired with Terezi during a school trip to Green Sun Academy (Terezi's school). (Updating Daily)


**?**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

It was an ordinary day for Terezi Pyrope; A student attending a special boarding school for people with disabilities. There she would do her day-to-day thing, classes, eating, sleeping, etc.

She would occasionally going into town where she would be under the teacher's watchful eyes the entire time: in which she would go on as if she was at school. Terezi has come accustomed to her daily activities. But she was always hoping that she could meet someone outside of the campus, maybe someone in town. Yet, she still yearns for that day.

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

Today was like any other day. Classes, etc. – Terezi did her usual routine.

Get up (Check)

Brush Teeth (Check)

Tame Hair (Check)

Check, Check, Check, Check.

Sighing as she grips her cane, locating the door to the corridor. She heard a short conversation right outside her door.

"Didya' hear? I heard the dean, and some other guy talking about today being a special day. - Not sure what they're planning, but it's probably something boring."

"Hm? I heard they were planning a school trip. – Like the high school down the road is coming here to work with the students in some classes: I dunno for sure, but I guess it'll be fun."

"Anything the school plans can't be fun; probably just some educational thing."

The two people's voices started to fade as they headed down the hall. Overhearing what the two students were saying sounds like it could be kind of fun. I mean, Terezi has always been wanting to meet people outside of the school. Maybe this is her chance to make friends with a student from the local high school. One that she might eventually fall in love with.

**Chapter 1.5: Rumors Pt.2**

Terezi opened her dorm door, swinging her cane in front of her as she made her way down the long hallway filled with several other rooms. Making her way to her first period class; History. –

As she headed down the ramp, she heard another group of people talking.

"Hey. On my way to History, can't talk very long."

It must be one of Terezi's classmates on their way to the same class.

"But I wanted to tell you guys be careful around the local school kids, I heard they're pretty cruel. Someone once told me there were 4 fights in one day... Maybe I should call in sick today."

The student sounded nervous about the spreading rumors about the city's high school.

"Nah! Just a bunch of rumors. They're just trying to come off as tough so that the private schools won't mess with em'."

"Y-Yeah... Maybe you're right... Anyways I gotta go, classes start in 3 minutes."

The conversation was shortened due to the Terezi's classmate hurrying to class. – She decided to rush too, she was still about a couple minute walk away from the class.

**Chapter 2: Field Trip**

Terezi made her way into her seat, with only seconds to spare. The bell ringing as she propped her cane against the back wall. – She could hear people talking about the school's trip to their boarding school: then a slight cough quieted the room: Terezi quickly making out who the cough was coming from.

"As you know Alternia High School is visiting us for the week. Now I've been overhearing students wanting to call out sick for the week because they think that the students at the city's high school is full of bullies, and people trying to act tough. – I assure that none of those rumors are true; the students that attend Alternia are just as civilized as you and me. Now that we've cleared that up, I would like to tell you about the events you all, and the students at Alternia will be doing for the week."

The teacher paused for a second; from what Terezi it sounded like papers rustling. The teacher then cleared his throat once more, and began reading off a list of things.

"Our normal lessons will be postponed until next week; and replaced with the activities that the dean of both schools have planned out. – Let's see... Today you will be introduced to the fellow students; for the students in who go to 1-A after this class. You will be introduced to your partner for the entire week, we have prepared special braille name pins so that the visually impaired can identify their partner. - For classes 1-B through 1-D, you will assigned a sign language translator for your partner. And as for 1-E through 1-H; you will be participating in outdoor activities with your partners. – Now. Are there any questions?"

No hands were raised, or at least not to Terezi. And the papers were shifted onto the teacher's desk.

"Alright, the buses from the school should arrive shortly. Please exit in an orderly fashion, going to your corresponding classrooms."

The class began to shuffle around. As she heard people talking walking out of the classroom, she reached back and placed her cane in front of her; doing her usual swivel motion to detect her surroundings. – As she was exiting the room, she heard the teacher call her name. She quickly changed directions, and made her way to the desk.

"Listen, Terezi. I know you've been wanting something like this to happen. I mean it might not be what exactly you were hoping for, but you're finally going to meet someone new; someone you'll become friends with. I'm rooting for ya' to meet a guy; he-he."

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure to go easy on him or her. You know those students at Alternia; always trying to pick fights with people."

They both let out a chuckle as Terezi made her way to the classroom next door. Maybe the teacher was right; maybe she'll meet someone cool. Someone she can actually hang out with over the weekends, and visiting hours.

**Chapter 2.5: Field Trip Pt.2**

The students had all gone to their assigned rooms. Terezi making herself comfortable on the classroom's small love-seat, leaning her cane against the large glass panels. –

Hearing the buses pull up as the sun radiates on her, she was holding in her excitement, anticipating a new friend.

She could hear the people talking outside the window, the students from Alternia making their way through the entrance. The chatter getting louder she leaned forward in her seat, grabbing hold of her cane as she begins to stand up and greet her partner. - She could hear the students in her class talking to one another, soon after being acquainted with their collaborator. Terezi began to twirl her cane, awaiting who she'd be assigned with: moments later, as soon as the hustle-and-bustle settled down; Terezi stood in place, firmly placing her cane down; still waiting for her assigned.

A female voice could be heard close to her. She was asking the classes' teacher if she had room for one more student. Sensing that the teacher was looking around for someone without a teammate; she then said Terezi's name; telling the student from Alternia to take a seat on the love-seat along with Terezi. - A teacher then told Terezi the shake her partner's hand; due to the lack of name pins, her partner had to introduce himself verbally. A low tone raspy voice then said.

"I'm. Karkat. Vantas. What. Is. Your. Name?" The student Karkat has sarcastically spoken slowly, making fun of Terezi as if she was some sort of alien.

A voice then firmly said to Karkat...

"Mr. Vantas! She is not a animal! Now reintroduce yourself."

A brief sigh could be heard coming from Karkat.

"Sorry... My name's Karkat, and you are?"

"Terezi. Pyrope. How. Do. You. Do?" Terezi mocking Karkat.

A quiet groan could be heard, while what sounded like Karkat mumbling to himself.

"Hey I said I was sorry! Jeez, learn to take a joke."

The teacher then, told Karkat to take a seat on the small coach with Terezi. Handing two copies of an activity sheet; one being on ordinary printing paper, the other in braille.

Karkat looked at the sheet of paper, mumbling the list of activities to himself.

"You sure do mumble to yourself a lot. Is that like a nervous habit or something?"

Karkat slumping his shoulders down, as he begins to say something to Terezi.

"No. It's just that I don't like talking out loud, and I can't read properly to myself. Guess you could say it's some sort of habit... Anyways, don't you need to read yours' I can't be the leader of this group; I don't even go to this school, I dunno what you guys do."

Terezi blankly starred at him for a moment, then placing her paper on the arm of the coach.

"F.Y.I. I can't 'read', I can feel of braille; you know because I'm blind." – Karkat only rolls his eyes, and huffs before responding.

"Whatever! Feel, read, smell, hear. I don't really care. I just want to get this week over with and go back to my boring old school. - At least there I know what's going on." - Terezi rolls her whited eyes back at him, mocking him once more.

… There was a long pause between the two. Terezi grabbing the braille sheet; feels of it as she reads down the list for herself. The class was silent, with the occasional perk of whispering. The silence was then broken slightly when Terezi nudged Karkat's arm.

"What?" Karkat loudly whispered.

"Why are you so eager to get out of hear? Just because we have disabilities, doesn't mean we're some sort of foreign species." Karkat remains quiet, only keeping a stern look on his face as if he was thinking hard.

"I don't think people here are aliens. Just... Odd." - Terezi's eyebrows then raised, placing the sheet on her lap.

"Odd? How so? Because we can't see, hear, or walk? Something like that isn't odd. It's a part of life... Some people are born with disabilities and that's that. - I myself. Have damaged retinas... I have reasons why I don't want to get into much detail. Anyways. Are me and you willing to cooperate for the entire week? Or do I need to request a new partner?"

Karkat only sighs. Scratching the back of his head as he holds the paper up to his face; trying not to lose his temper.

The silence continues as the a second bell rings, signaling the students move to their first activity.

"That's the first event bell. We need to move across the hall." Terezi says as she stands up, holding her cane in front of her. – Karkat only grumbles to himself again, shoving the piece of paper into his black and gray hoodie.

The silence between the two continued as they both made their ways to the class across the hall. Karkat dragging along behind Terezi, following her lead. He could tell it was going to be a long week.


End file.
